How Do We Do This?
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: She couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to know. She couldn't let him walk away and keep hiding her feelings like this. She took a deep breath. "Justin," She said loud enough for him to hear. "Justin I think I'm in love with you."
1. Intro I Love Her

**HOLA!**

**SO THIS IS MY NEW JALEX FIC, AND YES SIBLING LOVE IS DISTURBING ON SOOOOO MANY LEVELS…**

**BUT I LOVE JALEX AND I HAD TO WRITE A FIC.**

**SO HERE YOU GO WITH EL INTRO!**

**HAHA.**

**ITS FUNNY CUZ IT RHYMES.**

**:D**

Flash-forward to the present:

I'm still not sure how it happened. I just don't know. But I do know where we are now. The truth is that I love her. I do. And there's no one who can change how I feel about her. But I can't tell anyone about us. We have to protect our relationship because there are just too many people who wouldn't understand. I still can't believe we're together, and I don't think she can either. Every day she asks me if what we're doing is right, if we made the right choice. I tell her that there's nothing she or anyone else could say to change my mind. That no matter what happens, I will always love her. I don't regret ever choosing to be with her and I wouldn't change a thing. I don't think she always believes me though. But I don't care. I know how I feel about her and nothing else matters. And I won't let anything, or anyone, tear us apart.

**IDK WHY I WRITE SUCH SHORT INTROS.**

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE WAY IT'S STARTING AND I HOPE U LOVE CHAPTER ONE CUZ AS A SPECIAL TREAT, IM UPLOADING IT TODAY!**

**YAY! **

**DON'T YAL JUST LOVE ME? **

**LOL**

**IM TOTALLY KIDDING.**

**(Once again with the Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan cooper, and London Tipton ego that I so possess thanks to the wonders of Disney Channel)**

**:D**

**~SOFIE**


	2. Intruder

**AS I PROMISED YAL,**

**HERE BE CHAPTA UNO!**

**I REALLY HOPE U LIKE IT! I CANT SAY MUCH BESIDES THE FACT THAT IT MOVES SUPER FAST, WHICH IS CUZ IM BUILDING UP THE SOMEWHAT SORTA NOT TOO IMPORTANT BEGINNING TO EL STORY-O.**

**AND ALSO THAT YES AT SOME PARTS IT SEEMS LIKE WE ARE HEADED TO AN 'M' FIC, BUT I SERIOUSLY CANNOT GO THAT FAR WITH THESE TWO.**

**YES I LOVE THEM TOGETHER, BUT THAT STILL KINDA CREEPS ME OUT!**

**SO GET UR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PPL!**

**LOVE YA!**

**:D**

**~SOFIE**

Ch 1

Alex rushed downstairs that morning and made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning honey, what are you in such a rush for?" Her mother asked. Alex grabbed a pancake from a stack on the counter and strolled into the living room.

"Mason texted me. He says he has a surprise or somethin' like that."

"Really? It must be good if you're going to get up this early. It's not even noon yet!" Alex stuffed part of the pancake into her mouth,

"Ee fez ihs fuh ahr ahnivuhawee." Her mom shook her head.

"Alex swallow your food before you talk. I swear you eat just like your father." Alex finished swallowing.

"Our anniversary mom."

"Your anniversary? I thought that wasn't until Friday."

"I know, but he says he can't wait for me to see it."

"Oh. Well ok then." He mother went back to cleaning the kitchen as Justin came down the stairs.

"Morning mom. Hey is it alright if I go hang out with Alien Language League later today? Someone from the group thinks he finally cracked the code to the lost Martian language."

"You'll have to ask your father later. Have some breakfast."

"Oooh pancakes." He grabbed one off the stack as Alex had. "Are they the cinnamon kind? Because you know how I—what are you doing up?" His eyes panned over to Alex who was now flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Why?" She didn't take her eyes from the page.

"It's not even noon yet."

"Wha—why does everyone assume I can't get up until noon? I can get up whenever I want, thank you very much." She felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Mason. "Well, as much as I'd like to sit here and hang around with you people, I have better things to do." She got up from the couch and headed out the door.

"Wait a minute! She didn't say when she'd be back." Her mother started towards the door but Justin stopped her.

"It's ok mom. I'll go get her later. After I get back from my group meeting, ok?" Theresa sighed.

"Ok. But stay here and help me hide the syrup from your father. I tried hiding it yesterday and he found it. I mean lets face it sweetie, your father could stand to loose a few pounds."

Mason was waiting for Alex when she stepped outside. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"Hello my love." He let go of her and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I've missed you." Alex stared at him confused.

"You saw me yesterday."

"I know. But sometimes a day can feel like a century without you." He smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. He always made her feel as if she were floating above the clouds when he was with her. _And he is sooo cute! Not trying to be superficial here, but come on. I'm only human._

"Awww. So where's this surprise you couldn't wait for me to see?" Alex said mimicking what he had told her. He smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be right back. And close your eyes." She closed her eyes and listened to his footsteps as he ran off. He returned seconds later. "Hold out your hand." She did as told and felt the warmth of his skin on her own. It ran al the way from her fingertips to her chest like a shockwave. She felt him slip something onto her finger. "Open your eyes." He whispered. She opened them and looked down.

"Oh my god, Mason." A beautiful glittering diamond ring now resided on her finger. It had a circle with a larger diamond in the center and many smaller diamonds on the outside rim surrounding it.

"I chose a circle because it's a shape that never ends. Just like our love." Her mouth hung open breathlessly.

"I—I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful!" Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might break right through her chest.

"I'm so glad you like it. Although the diamonds are nothing compared to the sparkle in your eyes." She could feel her cheeks burning scarlet as he spoke the words.

"How did you ever pay for this?"

"I've been saving money for a long time. Oh! And one more thing." He walked over to something covered by a sheet on the wall next to her. He carefully removed the sheet and turned it around for her.

"That's us." She said still breathless.

"Yes. I've been working on it for weeks. I wanted to paint you just right." Her cheeks burned even darker….if that was even possible.

""Mason I love it." She felt a small tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry love." He said, gently brushing the tear from her cheek.

"It's ok, they're happy tears." He cradled her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. A million fireworks went off in her mind and lit up the air around them. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. Eventually the broke apart. He smiled at her still holding her close.

"Oh god. You two are done." _Justin…_

"What are you doing here?" She snapped angrily.

"Dad says he needs us. We have a wizard lesson in 15 minutes." She groaned.

"Well then tell him I'm busy and that I'll be there in 15 minutes ok?"

"Sorry, no can do. And if I do recall, you're way behind in the wizard competition and need all the help you can get."

"What about you? You're behind too!" He laughed.

"I think I have a better chance at getting ahead than you do, Alex."

"Fine." She sighed. _Ugh. Justin's right again as always. I have to win the competition or Mason and I will never be together again. Why does he always have to ruin everything? _"I'm sorry Mason, but I have to go. My annoying brother is trying to control me as usual." He squeezed her hand.

"That's alright love. I understand." He kissed her cheek once more as she hurried off with Justin to the wizard lair.

"So why does dad want us here so early for the lesson?" She asked as they walked through the freezer door that kept the lair concealed.

"I don't know. He said something about heating and cooling spells."

"Ugh. Can't we learn about something interesting? Like how to permanently shut you up so you cant interrupt me when I'm with my boyfriend?"

"I don't make the lessons, Alex. And plus, you don't even know the spell for that."

"I have my ways of figuring things out." She grinned mischievously.

"No way Alex. You're not getting me to tell you about the zip-lip spell." She smiled. "I just told you what it was didn't I?"

"Yep! You're such a good big brother." She laughed. Justin opened his mouth to respond but Max and jerry walked in before he could speak. He pointed his finger at Alex and narrowed his eyes threateningly. _"You." _She flashed him a smile and took her seat.

"Ok so now that we're all here we can start the lesson." He turned to the small chalkboard in front of them. "Heating and cooling spells!" He waited for a reaction then continued. "Ok so who would like to demonstrate the proper execution of the spell? Alex raised her hand. "Alex. Thank you. It's nice to see you taking an interest in your studies.

"Actually, I was wondering if we were gonna learn anything important cuz if we're not then I'm just gonna go." She stood up.

"Sit down Alex." She groaned and plopped back down in her seat.

"Ok Justin, how about you demonstrate for us then?" Alex rolled her eyes. _Of course he chooses Justin. He's so perfect at everything. _Justin stood up and pulled out his wand. "Ok now I want you to say, 'Take whatever's on this spot, turn it up, and make it hot.'" Justin cleared his throat and repeated the incantation, inting his wand at a cup of water on the table. It immediately started to boil. "Excellent job Justin. Now if you don't mind, can you also demonstrate the spell for cooling?"

"No problem dad."

"Ok now say, 'Make it do what I have told, take what's here and make it cold.'" This time the water froze over.

"Thank you Justin. Now these are the basic spells for heating and cooling. They work on most substances but never should you attempt to use these on another person. The results can be disastrous." Max raised his hand. "Yes Max?"

"So does this mean I can't use it on my friend at school? Cuz I think freezing him would be pretty sweet."

"No Max, You Can't. Ok now, Alex, Justin, I have one more thing to tell the two of you. Your mother, Max, and I are leaving tonight to take Max to a conference for future wizards in New Jersey. That means we'll be gone overnight and we don't want you leaving this house, is that clear?" He looked at them both sternly.

"When are you guys coming back?" Justin asked.

"Probably not until tomorrow afternoon. And I don't want anyone coming over here either. And since Harpers' with her parents right now, it'll just be the two of you, k?"

"Wait a minute. I have to be stuck for an entire night with…him?" Alex said furiously. Justin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well I don't wanna be stuck with you either!" Jerry shook his head at both his kids.

"But dad—" Alex began to protest but her dad stopped her.

"That's enough young lady, and you too Justin. Now you two are going to have to learn to get along sometime. It won't kill you to be here for one night. You don't even have to be in the same room. This meeting is extremely crucial to max. We can't put it off."

"I have a very crucial meeting tonight too! One of the members of the Alien Language League just—"

"Oh no one cares about your lame nerd crew!" Justin looked furiously at her.

"Oh and one more thing. There will be no magic until we get back." Their mouths hung open shocked. Justin stood up to argue but Jerry turned and left the room with Max trailing him. Alex turned to Justin.

"Look, I don't like this just as much as you do so just stay out of my way. Got it?"

"Not a problem."

Later that night after their parents and Max had left, Justin retreated to his room and Alex to hers. She stared at the ceiling. _Why did they have to leave me hear with Justin? It's not like I hate him or anything, it's just that he's so annoying. He's always trying to be right just to make me wrong. Like he has nothing better to do that be better than me all the time. I just wish—_Her thoughts were broken by a sound coming from downstairs. She didn't remember hearing Justin get up. In fact she could still hear him playing guitar. _Then who_—something crashed downstairs. Her eyes grew wide and fearful. She tried not to make a sound as she crossed her bedroom floor and snuck her way out the door and into the hall. She quietly crept towards Justin's room. She could hear the sound of his guitar strumming softly in the air.

"Justin?" she whispered, her hand latched to the door handle. "Justin please open the door." He stopped playing.

"Now way Alex. If you're trying to trick me, it's not going to work. Just go back to your room and leave me alone." She felt a few tears well up in her eyes.

"No Justin please! I'm scared!" She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. They stung slightly. "I-I think there might be someone in the house."

**YAY! **

**OK THAT IS A LOT MORE THAN I THOUGHT I WROTE!**

**I JSUST WATCHED MOULIN ROUGE FOR LIKE THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK AND IM SUPER TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THAT MOVIE.**

**I GOT A LOT OF INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE OF IT.**

**NOT THAT IT REALLY FOLLOWS THE SAME PLOT LINE.**

**IDK.**

**IT JUST MADE ME FEEL ALL LOVERLY AND ROMANTIC.**

**SOOO YEAH.**

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WHO IS IN THE HOUSE?**

**WILL WE EVER FIND OUT?**

**STAY TUNED!**

**:D**

**~SOFIE**


	3. You Saved My Life

**OK FIRST, I OWE U GUYS A HUGE APOLOGY FOR THAT COMPLETELY UNNEEDED HIATUS! **

**IVE HAD A LOT TO DEAL WITH LATELY THOUGH.**

**TO KICK THINGS OFF I HAD DANCE REHEARSALS NON STOP FOR A COUPLE WEEKS THAT ALMOST KILLED ME. BUT THE DANCE SHOW CAME TOGETHER PERFECTLY (def better than last year's) AND IT'S OVER SO REJOICE WITH ME!**

**HALLELUJA!**

**XD**

**AND RECENTLY MY COUSIN MATHEW WAS KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. HE WAS 21, MUCH TOO YOUNG TO DIE, AND LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER TO ME. R.I.P MATHEW AUSTIN HANSEN.**

**YOU WILL BE FOREVER MISSED.**

**SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO, HERE IS CH 2 WHICH I HAVE BEEN REWRITING AND REVISING FOREVER JUST TO GET IT RIGHT.**

**HOPE YA'LL LOVE IT!**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**

There was a long stretch of silence. _Is Justin ignoring me? Please Justin! Please just open the door! _She heard a long sigh; Justin was right next to the door now.

"Alex if you're trying to trick me—"

"No Justin I swear I'm not! Just please open the door!" She heard the doorknob click open. Justin opened the door and looked at his little sister. There were a couple of streaks on her face where tears had run down. _She really is scared. I know Alex; she would never go this far to play a trick on me, or anyone. _She ran up to him and hugged him tightly causing him to fall back a couple of steps.

"It's ok Alex, I'm here." He said squeezing her back. "Now, are you sure you heard someone in the house?" She let go of him and looked at the still open door.

"I don't know. You're older! You go look!" She began to push him out the door.

"What? No! I'm not gonna look! What if it's a murderer or something?" She shrugged.

"Better you than me." He narrowed his eyes at her angrily. They both heard a large thump and a crash coming from downstairs. Justin turned to Alex wide-eyed.

"Ok, it'd probably be best to hide right now." She nodded in agreement. "Over here. We'll hide in the closet." Alex followed behind and ducked down in the corner of the closet where Justin directed her. He stood in the doorway for a moment just listening, then closed the doors and situated himself on the floor by Alex. He quietly pulled out his wand and recited a spell.

"Eliminate sight, eliminate sound. Make it so we can't be found." He smiled. "That should do it. They won't even know we're here. Alex didn't want to admit she was scared. _Justin's using magic even though dad said not to. He never disobeys dad. _The last thing she wanted was for Justin to know she was scared. But she couldn't help the fear from eating at her. She let out a tiny sniffle. _Cover blown; Fantastic. _Justin turned to her. _Is Alex scared? But she's never scared. Or at least that's how she plays it. Ha, so we finally get to se the truth! But she needs me… _

"Don't worry Alex. We're gonna be ok. They couldn't find us even if they tried." Alex closed her eyes tightly. _How does Justin stay so calm? Doesn't he realize we could be in real danger here?_

"I'm sorry Justin." Justin stared at her.

"For what?" _Now she's apologizing? _

"I'm sorry I'm so horrible to you. And I'm not mad that I got stuck here with you." _And now I just admitted that Justin's braver than me…Even though he is the one saving our asses right now. _He sighed.

"It's ok Alex."

"No it's not. I make you miserable." _I don't want to leave things the way they are…just in case. _

"You don't make me miserable Alex; you make me a better wizard. Someone has to fix everything you screw up. It's like extra training for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." She felt her heart flutter a bit. _What just happened? _She decided to push it aside. It was probably nothing. _More fear…that's all. But how does Justin stay so calm? _

"But I don't want you to hate me Justin. I need you." Her heart ached a bit at the thought of hate. All of a sudden it seemed her fear was directed towards hate. She didn't want Justin to hate her; she already knew that, but now she felt like it could destroy her if he did.

"I could never hate you. You're my little sister. I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you." Alex looked up at him. _I know this. I've always known this. So why don't I feel the same now? _The fear was beginning to subside. She knew Justin would keep her safe. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, I do it because I care about you." He smiled at her and rested his head on top of hers. Suddenly the two of them heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs. The both jumped, startled.

"Justin!" Alex whispered, frightened. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It's ok Alex. He can't see us or hear us remember?" The bedroom door creaked open. They could see the shadow of a person walking across the floor. They sat perfectly still. The shadow was moving closer to the closet. Alex backed up, causing something on one of the higher shelves to fall and hit the ground loudly. The closet doors were thrust open and a tall figure whose face was concealed by a mask was hovering over them, pointing a gun just inches from their faces. Alex felt her heart stop. Justin pushed himself in front of Alex. He knew they were safe but he wasn't taking any chances. The stranger looked around the dark closet, the lowered the gun and walked away. Alex buried her face in Justin's neck.

"Don't worry Alex, he's gone. All we have to do is wait." They waited for what seemed like hours. It was too dangerous to move anywhere without the chance of running into the stranger, and Justin couldn't take his chances at putting Alex in danger. He kept his hold on her until she fell asleep. He didn't want to sleep. He listened closely to keep track of where the stranger was. Every now and then he could hear faint shuffling sounds coming from downstairs. At some point he felt Alex shaking, removed his own jacket, and draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting, the house fell silent.

Alex woke up breathing hard. _Where am I? _It took her a few seconds to remember that she was in Justin's closet. His arms were still around her. _He fell asleep with his arms around me…_ She reached up and felt his jacket on her as well. She looked at him sleeping peacefully. _You saved my life. _She looked through a crack in the closet door at the window. It was still dark. She looked at Justin. Something felt different about the way she was looking at him. But what? She pushed the minor thought aside and snuggled back down in Justin's arms, placing her head on his chest. _Why would you risk your life to save me? _She could hear his heart beating in time with hers as if they were one. She let her breath slip steadily in time with his as well, keeping rhythm by the rise and fall of his chest. Something felt oddly…comfortable about the sort of intimate moment they were sharing. She watched him closely until her eyelids began to grow heavy again and she dozed off.

She woke up to a pool of light flooding into the closet. She tried to move but Justin's hold on her was pretty strong…even though he was asleep.

"Justin." She whispered shaking him lightly. "Justin wake up." His eyes slowly opened. "Justin it's morning, we're safe." He sat up carefully.

"Alex." He mumbled. "Are you ok?"

'I'm fine." They had to shift themselves around before they could stand up. Sleeping in a closet wasn't exactly comfortable. Alex felt a sharp pain in her side as she straightened herself out. Justin slid the closet door open and stepped out into the light. After adjusting their eyes they could clearly see that the place had been ransacked. Justin's guitar was nowhere to be found.

"Justin…" Alex started, but he shook his head.

"It's alright, you're safe. That's all that matters." He reached out to take her hand. "Come on; let's go see what the damage is." Walking through the house was almost eerie. Things had been taken, and others turned over or tossed about haphazardly. Jewelry, electronics, bags, anything that looked slightly of value it seemed, had been taken. They walked silently through each room, sometimes carefully where they found broken glass.

"Should we call mom and dad? To tell them what happened?" Justin shook his head.

"They'll be home really soon. We slept in way past noon. It's almost 1:30."

"So what do we do then?"

"Guess we should try and clean some of this stuff up." She nodded solemnly and followed after him.

They still had a lot of work to do when their parents got home. There was a lot of commotion when their family stepped into the house.

"Wha—How—Bu—Who—ALEX!" Alex rushed downstairs and saw the angry look on her father's face. "What did you do?"

"Daddy before you say anything let me explain!" Her mother rushed over to the bookshelf that sat behind the couch.

"Aye dios mios, my lamp!" She bent down to look at the shattered pieces of her favorite blue lamp on the floor.

"Man this place is a mess. I don't know what you guys did but I'm kinda jealous." Max said, slightly admiring the clutter around him. Her mother raised her finger at Alex to scold her but Justin's footsteps hurrying down the stairs stopped her.

"I hope you have an explanation for this too, young man!" His mother said now pointing accusingly at him. He took a deep breath.

"Someone broke into the house last night. They had a gun…there wasn't anything we could do."

"It's true." Alex nodded. "And neither of us would be here right now if Justin hadn't used a spell to protect us." Their parents stared at them shocked. "You can try a truth spell on me if you want, but I swear I'm not lying." Her mothers face began to relax.

"I am so sorry I blamed you honey." She said pulling her into a hug. "What did they steal?"

"That doesn't matter now. The important thing is that you two are safe." Her dad said.

"I miss everything that happens around here." They all shot disbelieving looks at Max when he spoke. _Leave it to Max to be the only one who completely misreads a severe situation._

For the rest of the night they cleaned in silence. Occasionally they would hear the faint sound of sobbing coming from their mother when she realized something else had been stolen. They managed to finish up by 11:00 that night. Dinner was eaten in silence with everyone stealing solemn glances at each other every few minutes. After an hour or so they began to retreat to their rooms.

"I'll call the insurance company first thing tomorrow morning." Jerry said.

Alex sat on her bed facing the door. There was something still on her mind. Something she hadn't been able to shake since the previous night. _Justin._ She let her mind wander. _I still can't believe he would stand in front of me…and he knew we weren't in any real danger. _She rubbed her temples and sighed in frustration. _And probably anyone I try to talk about this will look at me like I'm crazy…I think. Is this crazy? He's my brother. This is what we do. I screw up and he comes in and fixes everything for me. That or anytime we seem to be facing death, we suddenly become all buddy-buddy and whatever. So why does this feel different? And why didn't I think of Mason? Aren't all teenage girls supposed to think about their boyfriends when they're about to die? _She fell back on her bed. _I don't understand this. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. It's like—god no! I swear that's not it! Is it? What am I saying? No it's not! It's not… I know it's not. Justin would hate me if—there's no if. And even if there was, there's no way I'd tell him._

"I could never hate you. You're my little sister. I love you and I wont let anyone hurt you." _I'm his little sister…_

"I love you…" She felt her hear beat fast. She clutched her chest, trying almost desperately to make it stop. It didn't.

_I am in soooo much trouble._

**AGH! I WAITED TOO LONG TO POST AND FOR THAT I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. **

**SO…I LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I FIND IT A BIT OOC SOMETIMES AND THEN PERFECTLY FINE THE NEXT,**

**BUT U GUYS TELL ME WAT U THINK.**

**I HOPE U LIKE IT.**

**HERE'S A FUN LITTLE CHALLENGE FOR YA.**

**WRITE A STORY/FANFIC/WHATEVERNESS USING ONLY (AND I MEAN ONLY) THE DIALOUGE BELOW.**

**AND THIS IS STRAIGHT FROM MY APP OF ART CLASS IN SCHOOL.**

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

"_**It's the best thing."**_

"_**You can't mean it."**_

"_**No, I'm serious."**_

"_**What does this mean?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Please…"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Listen…"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**So different."**_

"_**Not really."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**You're good."**_

"_**Forget it."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Go on."**_

"_**I will."**_

**KIND OF ODD DIALOUGE BUT YEAH. ANYWAY YOU CANT ADD ANY EXTRA DIALOGE OR LIKE INTERNAL MONOLOUGE STUFF. JUST THAT. ACTIONS AND ALL OF THAT OBVIOUSLY MUST BE THERE TO UNDERSTAND THE CONTEXT OF THE WORDS.**

**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WRITE ABOUT EITHER.**

**ANY FANDON, ANY RATING, ANY LENGTH.**

**I JUST THOUGHT IT COULD BE FUN**

**AND AT THE END OF THE THING U WRITE, ADD AND AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT HAS THE READERS TRY ONE OUT FOR THEMSELVES. MABYE WE CAN GET THIS GOING.**

**WE'LL CALL THEM OPEN-DIALOUGE FICS.**

**PUT THAT IN THE SUMMARY.**

**KK.**

**LUVS YA.**

**READ REVIEW REFFER.**

**AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF.**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**__


End file.
